Even in the Lions' Den
by A Heart On Fire
Summary: This is my version of the story of Daniel in the Lions' Den.


Daniel eased himself down to the floor, facing Jerusalem. _This isn't as easy as it used to be,_ Daniel thought with a grimace, _but then, I guess I'm not as young as I used to be._

The thought made him smile. It was true. The years had flown by like the birds outside of his window. It had been such a long time since he had been a young teenager, taken from his home in Judah to be brought to Babylon. Much had happened since then: he had won the favor of King Nebuchadnezzar, interpreted his dreams, translated the writing on the wall, and just recently made it past the Persian takeover of Babylon. And even here God had blessed him with a position of power where he could help the people and be of service to God. _Yes, _he thought, _God has brought me through a lot, surely I must give Him thanks for His many blessings... even when times seem hard. _

He sighed sadly. Unfortunately, now was one of those times. With his new postion being one of the highest in the kingdom, he had hoped to teach the new king, King Darius, about his God. But he had recently heard some distressing news: the king had signed a decree saying that no one would be allowed to pray to anyone but the king for a period of thirty days. Everyone in the kingdom knew that Daniel prayed three times a day, with a prayer of thanksgiving to his God. Daniel knew that this new decree was intended by some of his jealous associates to get him out of their way.

_Lord, You see the hearts of the people involved in this mess. I give this problem to You to deal with it as You please. I wil not stop in my praise to You, so I surrender my will in this situation and I accept Yours. _After saying this, Daniel opened his eyes. He felt a heavenly peace wash over his soul. Trusting God, he felt secure with his decision. He stood up and went to get back to the duties of his job.

* * *

"Did you just hear that?" a shocked voice whispered incrediously from underneath the windowsill.

"Of course I did, you idiot! What did you think would happen?" an awnsering voice replied. "Did you honestsly think that the old fool would sooner betray his God than obey the law? That is why we did this in the first place!"

"I know that was what we said, but it is an entirely different thing to hear it in person," still partially in shock, the owner of the first voice said, "I almost feel sorry for him for what happens next."

"Come on, let's get back to the palace. King Darius will need to hear our report immediately."

* * *

Entering the courtroom of King Darius, the administrators of the land brought their concern to him.

Adressing the king, they said, "Did you not publish a decree that during the next thirty days anyone who prays to any god or human being except to you, Your Majesty, would be thrown into the lions' den?"

The king answered, "The decree stands—in accordance with the law of the Medes and Persians, which cannot be repealed."

Then they said to the king, "Daniel, who is one of the exiles from Judah, pays no attention to you, Your Majesty, or to the decree you put in writing. He still prays three times a day."

When the king heard this, he was greatly distressed; he was determined to rescue Daniel and made every effort until sundown to save him.

* * *

"Daniel!" the king exclaimed, racing into the house of his trusted friend, "Tell me that you have not done this, that you were somehow unaware of the new law I put into place last week. My other administrators have acused you of disobedience. Please put my heart at rest by denying their allegations."

"I would not wish to put your emotions through such turmoil, my king, but I will allways place my God, who has brought me through many trials, before any human law. I can not and will not deny their accusations." Daniel adressed King Darius respectfully.

King Darius, although he had already anticipated Daniel's words, was even more distressed than before. However, he still chose to give him a second chance, "Daniel, do you not understand that you will be thrown into a den of lions?"

"I have heard of the punishment oppointed to those who disobey the degree. I do not doubt that you will be forced to follow through. I also do not doubt my God's power to protect His people," Daniel awnsered the king, "Have you ever heard of the story of the three men and the fiery furnace? The men there were my friends, we had been brought out of Judah together. They put their trust in God instead of man, and they were rewarded. God protected them from harm in a seemingly hopeless situation, I have faith that He can do the same for me."

After that, the king had a lot to think about. He left for his palace.

* * *

He sat in his courtroom, pondering the meaning of Daniel's words.

Then the men went as a group to King Darius and said to him, "Remember, Your Majesty, that according to the law of the Medes and Persians no decree or edict that the king issues can be changed."

So the king gave the order, and they brought Daniel and threw him into the lions' den.

As they threw him in King Darius spoke to Daniel one more time. The king said to Daniel, "May your God, whom you serve continually, rescue you!"

Those were the last words Daniel heard before the entrance was sealed with a large stone. And the outside of it was sealed with the king's royal stamp, so that no one could rescue Daniel.

The interior of the cavern was dark. The air was damp and cold. It smelt like dead meat and grime. One lion noticed him standing there. Turning towards him, it growled slightly.

"Easy, Boy," Daniel spoke to the lion, "I did not come here to harm you, but to provide proof to the king of the greatness of my God. He will not abandon me." Looking around the dark cavern, Daniel began to sing,

_**"I will extol (praise) the Lord at all times;  
His praise will always be on my lips.  
I will glory in the Lord;  
let the afflicted hear and rejoice.**_

_**Glorify the Lord with me;  
let us exalt His name together.**_

_**I sought the Lord, and He answered me;  
He delivered me from all my fears.  
Those who look to Him are radiant;  
their faces are never covered with shame.**_

_**This poor man called, and the Lord heard him;  
He saved him out of all his troubles.  
The angel of the Lord encamps around those who fear Him,  
and He delivers them.**_

_**Taste and see that the Lord is good;  
blessed is the one who takes refuge in Him.**_

_**Fear the Lord, you His holy people,  
for those who fear Him lack nothing.  
The lions may grow weak and hungry,  
but those who seek the Lord lack no good thing.  
Come, my children, listen to me;  
I will teach you the fear of the Lord.  
Whoever of you loves life  
and desires to see many good days,  
keep your tongue from evil  
and your lips from telling lies.  
Turn from evil and do good;  
seek peace and pursue it.**_

_**The eyes of the Lord are on the righteous,  
and His ears are attentive to their cry;  
but the face of the Lord is against those who do evil,  
to blot out their name from the earth.**_

_**The righteous cry out, and the Lord hears them;  
He delivers them from all their troubles.  
The Lord is close to the brokenhearted  
and saves those who are crushed in spirit.**_

_**The righteous person may have many troubles,  
but the Lord delivers him from them all;  
He protects all his bones,  
not one of them will be broken.**_

_**Evil will slay the wicked;  
the foes of the righteous will be condemned.  
The Lord will rescue His servants;  
no one who takes refuge in Him will be condemned."**_

The song that Daniel sang was an old psalm that he had learned as a child in Jerusalem. It was written by King David many generations ago. His father had taught it to him when he was a small boy. And now, even though he was an old man, the words still came back to him.

The words of the song encouraged Daniel. They gave him a peace about his situation. It was calming to him. It conforted the lions too, or at least that was what it looked like to Daniel. The alpha male lion that had seen Daniel had lain back down about halfway into his song.

Daniel sat beside the beast. Leaning against the cavern wall, he closed his eyes to pray. _Lord, I thank You for Your protection, for Your faithfulness to Your servant. It is greatly appreciated. I thank You that Your grace can reach down even to the depths of this lions' den. I am forever amazed at Your power. Thank You._

And Daniel slept.

* * *

The king returned to his palace and spent the night without eating and without any entertainment being brought to him. And he could not sleep.

All night, the king worried about Daniel. He also considered his words from earlier. The story of the three men and the fiery furnace was one he had heard passed down from one of his servants who had previously served under the rule of King Nebuchadnezzar. King Darius had dismissed this story as a myth, a story made up for the entertainment of others. But now he was not so sure. Daniel had never lied to him, and if he claims that the tale is true, then why shouldn't it be? If the God of the Israelites could protect those three men, then couldn't He also protect Daniel from harm? These thoughts plauged him as he spent the entire night walking back and forth along his bedroom floor. He didn't eat or drink, but he prayed to Daniel's God, with the hope that Daniel's life would be spared.

At the first light of dawn, the king got up and hurried to the lions' den. When he came near the den, he called to Daniel in an anguished voice, "Daniel, servant of the living God, has your God, whom you serve continually, been able to rescue you from the lions?"

Daniel answered, "May the king live forever! My God sent His angel, and he shut the mouths of the lions. They have not hurt me, because I was found innocent in His sight. Nor have I ever done any wrong before you, Your Majesty."

The king was overjoyed and gave orders to lift Daniel out of the den. And when Daniel was lifted from the den, no wound was found on him, because he had trusted in his God.

Then King Darius wrote to all the nations and peoples of every language in all the earth:"May you prosper greatly! I issue a decree that in every part of my kingdom people must fear and reverence the God of Daniel. For He is the living God and He endures forever; His kingdom will not be destroyed, His dominion will never end. He rescues and He saves; He performs signs and wonders in the heavens and on the earth. He has rescued Daniel from the power of the lions."

"Daniel, you were correct in your belief that your God saves! May He be praised in the highest heavens!"

So Daniel prospered during the reign of Darius and the reign of Cyrus the Persian.

**Author's note. The events of this story can be found in Daniel 6. Daniel's song is Psalm 34. Some of the dialogue is directly from the Bible, and some is not. I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
